Crazy Diamond
by RubieR
Summary: Année 846, un an après la chute du mur Maria. Une intruse se fait interceptée à l'intérieur du QG du bataillon d'exploration.
1. Intro - Chapitre 1 - Hey You

Voici un hybride de fiction. Pourquoi je dis un hybride ? Parce que ça fait un moment que j'avais cette idée en tête que je sais exactement où l'emmener. Mais je suis tout de même fébrile à l'idée de vous la montrer parce qu'il s'attaque à des sujets qui me tienne à cœur et que je n'ai pas envie de décevoir. ^^

 _ **Paring :**_ Levi x OC (féminin). Oui je sais *once again* ça n'est pas un yaoi, et *once again* je sens que les lecteurs ne vont pas pleuvoir… Après je me dis que Levi étant plus populaire qu'Erwin, peut être que ça attira plus de personne ^^  
 _ **Genre:**_ Angst, Romance, Hurt/Confort, et un peu d'Humour  
 _ **Rated M :**_ Pour les lecteurs de Membre Fantôme _(mon autre fic)_ , cette fic est bien plus sombre _(Oui je sais, MF est déjà pas très joyeuse non plus mais bon)._ Des thèmes assez dures sont approchés, comme les maladies mentales et tout ce qui peut en découler. Présence de violence, de vulgarité _(Levi oblige, et l'OC a également tendance à beaucoup jurer)_ et de lemon _(encore une fois, pas quelque chose de trop explicite, bien qu'un peu plus cru que dans MF. Et c'est à ce moment là que les lecteurs de MF me disent « Mais... il n'y a pas de lemon dans MF ?! » Hihi... Soon my friends... soon ;) )_

 _Je risque également de faire quelques « anachronisme » par rapport à la supposée époque pendant laquelle se déroule SnK à la base. Il y a la présence et référence à des choses qui n'existent surement pas encore pendant cette « période » mais ils sont nécessaires pour le bien de cette fiction (comme certains médicaments et antidépresseurs etc…). Navrée d'avance._

 _Je m'excuse également si il y a des fautes d'orthographes qui m'ont échappées :S_

* * *

INTRODUCTION

 _ **Année 846**_

* * *

 _Hey you out there in the cold  
Getting lonely getting old  
Can you feel me? *****_

La brise bien que violente apaisait sa peau. Elle se laissa un court instant emporter par la douceur de ce vent frappant sur son visage. Elle avait toujours rêvé voler. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin jusqu'au ciel. Celui que ses yeux contemplaient réellement pour la toute première fois cette nuit là. La lune brillante ne l'aveuglait pas, bien qu'elle fut peu habituée à cette naturelle lueur nocturne. Elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant ce qu'elle comptait faire, ni la raison de son déplacement.  
Elle pénétra la forteresse sans aucun soucis alors que son pied atteignit le visage d'un premier soldat. Complètement hermétique et sourdes aux injures et aux ordres de s'arrêter, elle couru aussi vite qu'elle put à la recherche d'une pièce en particulier. Surement la plus haute. Un nouveau soldat se retrouva à terre cette fois ci sous son poing. Elle riait, se sachant largement repérée, ressentant comme une sorte de libération. Elle ne savait pas réellement si ce qu'elle était en train de faire était efficace ou même si elle atteindrait sa cible, mais elle s'en contre fichait. Elle fonçait tête baissée, comme n'ayant plus peur de rien, pas même d'y rester.

Mais alors qu'elle entra dans le couloir du dernier étage de l'enceinte, un violent coup s'abattit sur son visage, l'assommant brutalement. Son corps s'effondra silencieusement, sous le regard sombre et impassible de son agresseur.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

 _Hey you standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me? _

Bras croisées, elle attendait. Nerveuse ? Non pas véritablement. Elle était plus que détendue, dans une phase plutôt joyeuse. Malgré les chaines aux poignées et l'odeur désagréable du cachot dans lequel elle se trouvait. De toute façon, elle en avait plus que l'habitude de ces odeurs nauséabondes. Cela ne changeait pas de son quotidien. Même accouplées avec celle du sang séché sous son nez endolori, cela ne semblait véritablement pas la déranger.

Face à elle dans sa prison se tenaient deux hommes. Le premier imposant, la regardait de haut. Froid, regard aussi glaciale de la couleur de ses iris, une coupe blonde beaucoup trop soignée. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire des plus équivoques.  
« C'est toi le chef du bataillon d'exploration ? Beau gosse dit donc ! Ça ne te dirait pas de... m'explorer..? »  
« Ferme la. »  
La réponse sèche venait du second. Beaucoup plus petit de lui, les cheveux ébènes, le regard sombre près à la défigurer si les barreaux n'étaient pas présents.  
Il tenait dans les mains sous un tissus plus blanc que neige, un équipement tridimensionnel.  
« Où t'as récupéré ça ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas et le toisa de là où elle se trouvait. Le mépris se lisait sur son visage caché sous ses longues mèches cuivrées. Ses yeux verts clairs voulaient le scruter. Puis étrangement elle se mit à lui sourire, faussement sans pour autant lui répondre.

« Je reconnais cette équipement. » Expliqua t'il las à son supérieur. « C'était celui que je cachais chez moi lorsque je vivais dans la ville souterraine au cas où l'un de nous se faisait confisqué le sien par les brigades spéciales. »  
Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la jeune femme emprisonnée et la colère semblait lui monter à la tête.  
« Répond moi avant que je ne demande les clefs de ton cachot. »  
Elle tremblait, tête baissée. Son ventre se mit à la tordre et ses épaules se haussèrent frénétiquement. Un léger rire se fit entendre, grandissant de plus en plus avant de finir en véritable fou rire. C'était au delà de la démence. Rarement les deux hommes n'avaient vu quelqu'un rire aux éclats de cette manière, avec autant… de cynisme et de provocation.  
« Et si tu répondais plutôt à la mienne … Levi. »  
L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et fut agacé par le jeu de la jeune femme. Il voulu l'ordonner de se taire mais elle le coupa dans son élan.  
« Ou devrait-je plutôt t'appeler… "mon grand frère adoré" ? »  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Merde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait de cette façon.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »  
Le major venait d'enfin prendre la parole, et elle lui jeta un regard furtif, se mordant la lèvre.  
« Et sexy la voix en plus. Et toi beau gosse, tu t'appelles com... »  
« Répondez. » la coupa t'il sèchement, indifférent à ses provocations

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et souffla  
« Faut te détendre chéri. Je peux t'aider si tu veux… »  
Il soupira exaspéré par la situation et aperçu que Levi de son côté, luttait pour cacher du mieux que possible sa détresse. Des souvenirs beaucoup trop mal cicatrisés lui rongeaient l'esprit.  
Le voyant dans un état pareil, elle esquiva un sourire mesquin.  
« Je m'appelle Elisa... _*mais toi tu peux m'appeler Eli*_. Elisa Magnolia, et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez fait de ma petite soeur ? »

 _Hey you don't help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight._

* * *

 _*Chanson pour l'intro et le premier chapitre :_ _ **Hey You – Pink Floyd**_ _(un classique)  
_ _Et certains ont aussi remarqué que le titre de cette fic' est une référence à une autre chanson des Pink Floyd. (_ _ **Shine On You Crazy Diamond**_ _). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette chanson, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube, de mettre votre casque à fond et de vous laisser planer pendant un bon quart d'heure par surment la plus belle chanson de ce groupe._ _Une grande partie des chansons qui seront utilisés dans cet fic seront des Pink Floyd. Je vous expliquerai la raison de ce choix plus tard (sinon ça risquerait de vous spoiler un peu ^^)_

 _En tout ça, voila voilà pour l'intro et le premier chapitre ! Je suis un peu nerveuse de voir vos avis. J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^  
Bisous à tous !_

 _R._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Requin Tigre

_Hello à tous !_  
 _Déjà milles merci pour vos coms ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'intro et le premier chapitre vous ai plus ! Ça me fait plaisir que cette fic commence déjà à être apprécié._  
 _Après ça me mets une petite pression en plus puisque bon... maintenant faut assurer ! xD_

 **Nifelheim:** Merci ma petite preum's adorée ! Bon par contre, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, La punchline "explorer" n'est pas de moi... xD je l'ai trouvé sur internet, sur une illu d'Erwin où il était écrit "I'm the Commander of the Survey Corp and my next mission is to explore you". Ça m'avait tellement fait hurlé de rire que je me suis promise de la caller dans une de mes fics ! Oui tu as bien compris, Elisa est la grande soeur d'Isabel ;). Après par rapport à son répondant, je voulais faire un OC un peu opposé à Fleur qui elle n'est jamais trop sure d'elle. Ceci dit, le comportement d'Elisa risque d'être assez changeant (tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi dans ce chapitre)  
Ah et pour ce qui est du lemon de MF... je ne peux rien dire à part... soon soon soon ^^  
 **Helena Ackerman:** Merci beaucoup ! :) C'est super gentil ! Pas la peine de faire une review longue ne t'en fait pas. Rien que d'en faire une, c'est super adorable ^^. Vacances?! C'est quoi ça se mange ? x,)  
 **Cha:** Merciiiii beaucoup ! Oui ! Vive Pink Floyd !  
 **Guest:** Merci cher inconnu !

 _En tout cas ! Voici le 2nd chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

 **FLASH BACK  
Année 844**

Je me suis mis à déconner complètement ***  
** _Y'a quelque chose qui a sauté là dedans  
_ _Je sais pas  
_ _Je pense que c'est parce qu'inconsciemment  
_ _J'ai eu l'impression de perdre le contrôle  
_ _De perdre le contrôle sur toutes les choses  
_ _Ca m'a plongé dans un état de colère  
_ _Absolument indescriptible  
_ _C'était insoutenable_

Il ne s'entendait pas hurler. Craquer à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Pas même le sang brulant gicler sur son visage et ses vêtements ? Il était à milles lieu de se soucier des quelques conques traces et taches que pouvaient lui provoquer ses gestes. Effréné, enragé, défonçant tout sur son passage. Assourdi par des dizaines et dizaines de coups de lames qu'il faisait subir à l'immondice presque dix fois plus grand que lui. Tout passait si rapidement, à s'en donner mal au crâne. _  
_

 _Je me suis senti comme un requin-tigre_  
 _Vous savez que les requins quand ils avancent plus_  
 _Ils crèvent_  
 _Et le requin-tigre c'est plus agressif_  
 _Quand il est immobilisé il défonce tout ce qui passe_  
 _Et c'est la même chose avec les loups quand tu les coinces_

Il était dans un autre monde, rempli d'horreur où le seul échappatoire était de se débattre à coup de violence, d'une violence folle, d'un extreme défouloir. La pluie torrentiel se mêlaient à ses larmes sur sa peau aseptisé, anesthésié de tout. De la douleur de ses mouvements, de la chaleur atrocement brulante du sang et de la chair, mêlé au vent glacial de cette tempête improvisée. La seule tourmente qu'il subissait n'était pas physique, mais mental. Les seules images qui tournaient en boucles étaient les corps de ses seuls amis, qu'il avait stupidement abandonné, laissé mourir. Il avait baissé sa garde, sa méfiance en leur capacité et ils étaient morts. Il était animé par les grognements grossiers de douleur du titan qu'il torturait, encore et encore, toujours aussi frénétiquement, tranchant la moindre parcelle de sa peau qui le répugnait. Il refusait de viser la nuque, prenant presque un malsain plaisir à le voir souffrir. Ces sordides échos comme unique source de cette énergie singulièrement incontrôlable. Une force spontanée, couplée de cette démence meurtrière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir.

 _Je suis nul part_  
 _Je vais nulle part_  
 _Je suis pétrifié  
_

Puis enfin il donna le dernier coup et les plaintes du monstre s'arrêtèrent. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le corps démembré du titan s'effondra au sol. Et dans un ultra son, ses pleurs et une profonde nausée l'accueillaient dans son pénible retour à la raison.

 _Et je serai jamais rien d'autre que ça ?_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

« Et tu ne l'as pas reconnue ? »

Levi soupira, les bras croisés. Physionomiste, c'était certainement le mot qui lui correspondait de moins. Son désintérêt ainsi que son perpétuel mépris pour son prochain ne l'amenait véritablement pas à se rappeler de qui que ce soit. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de rencontre plus que bref. En vérité, il ne savait même plus si il avait déjà réellement rencontré Elisa. Il se souvint seulement qu'Isabel n'en parlait que très peu et qu'elle devait de temps en temps s'absenter pour s'occuper d'elle.

« J'ai du la voir, peut être une fois… peut être pas... je ne sais pas même plus merde… » grogna t'il à son supérieur. Tous deux avaient des cernes plus que marqués. Plus qu'à leur habitude.  
Ils avaient été réveillés par les soldats faisant leur ronde nocturne, venant leur signaler la présence d'une intruse munie d'un équipent tridimensionnelle et armée d'un poignard. Malgré qu'ils étaient habitués hors des murs à des situations tellement plus catastrophique qu'une simple intrusion, ils semblaient tous les deux, vraiment sur les nerfs.

Il s'étaient installés dans le bureau d'Erwin, l'un à jouer nerveusement avec sa plume, l'autre, le coude posé le dossier de sa chaise, à regarder ailleurs, buvant une énième tisane. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils étaient là véritablement. N'était-il pas plus judicieux de réfléchir à tout ça après leur repos respectif ? La petite merdeuse étant hors d'état de nuire, se disait le jeune brun , pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir décider d'une solution sur le vif ? Sans son esprit, il insultait à plusieurs reprises Erwin, et ses envies soudaines de ne rien laisser en suspend.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle de toute façon ? » ajouta t'il excédé par sa fatigue qui semblait lui monter au crâne.  
Une atroce migraine l'avait pris depuis qu'ils avaient laissé la jeune femme dans le cachot. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su réellement lui tenir tête, de ne pas avoir pu la faire taire comme il aurait souhaité. Et surtout sa présence l'exaspérait tellement qu'il en cru en devenir malade. Son habituelle absence de fatigue, l'une des multiples facettes de sa personnalité qui façonnaient sa réputation, avait l'air d'avoir quitté le moindre ses membres.  
Il était d'humeur encore plus massacrante que les autres jours. Rien de pire que d'être réveiller par de vieux démons. Ses poings étaient serrés alors que son esprit étaient en train de le torturer. Les images les plus sordides de sa toute première expédition tournèrent en boucle. Un manège infernale qui rouvrait silencieusement ses pires plaies.

Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui rappelle tout ça ? Cela faisait deux ans qu'il luttait jour et nuit pour se contrôler, pour ne plus jamais y penser, pour que plus aucun flash back ne le hantent. Que ce soit les restes inertes de Farlan, ou le regard vidé de toute vie d'Isabel. Deux ans et il commençait enfin à songer à tourner la page, il fallait que cette Elisa fasse son apparition. Comme si on avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui et sa raison. Comme si une voix lui avait hurlé _"Tu pensait véritablement te débarrasser de ces fantômes aussi facilement ?"_

« On va la laisser à ces guignols de la brigade spéciale ? » demanda t'il alors qu'Erwin à côté étouffa un bâillement, lui aussi souhaitant intérieurement que cet incident soit rapidement régler. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que Levi lui énonçait, seulement intéressé par son propre lit.

« Ça va leur faire plaisir qu'on leur ramène une échappée des bas fonds » ajouta t'il cyniquement avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Est-ce sa profonde exténuation qui l'avait rendu aussi peut indulgent et l'avait fait si subitement oublié d'où il venait ?

Erwin releva la tête.  
« Des bas fonds tu dis ? »  
« Bah oui.. » siffla Levi « C'est limite une première je crois. Très peu n'ose essayer de s'enfuir de là… Même moi je… »  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase que le regard d'Erwin s'illumina, au grand dam du jeune brun qui roula des yeux.  
« Oh non… je connais ce regard Erwin… Va te coucher mon vieux ! Ça n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, elle ne voudra pas. »  
« Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. » affirma Erwin, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. « Tu viens de le dire. Personne n'ose s'échapper des bas fonds et si tu ne l'avais pas intercepté dans le QG, personne n'aurait été capable de le faire. Elle serrait vraiment un atout pour le bataillon. »  
Levi échappa un rire presque muet, rempli d'insolence, tout en scindant son supérieur d'un regard plus que condescendant.  
« Tu dis ça parce qu'elle vient de passer 5 bonnes minutes à te chauffer. Je vois que ça a bien marché. »  
Erwin souffla exaspéré et fit comprendre du regard à Levi qu'il était bien au dessus de toute ça.  
« Pourquoi pour toi ça serait une mauvaise idée ? »

Le regard de Levi se perdit un instant, son esprit encore victime d'un énième flash-back. Il revit Isabel et Farlan chez lui. Ce regard innocent de la petit rousse pleine de vie. Ces grands yeux verts dont Elisa avait hérité la couleur. Il se rappela qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé de sa grande soeur. Bizarrement il se souvint exactement des mots qu'elle avait employé.  
« Elle est… folle. » avoua t'il

Erwin le scruta, un sourcil levé avec un air ironiquement amusé au coins des yeux.  
« C'était à dire ? Parce que c'est vrai qu'on est tous très sain d'esprit dans ce bataillon. » ria t'il  
Levi soupira, alors qu'il s'était abandonné à ses souvenirs dans les bas fonds. C'était certes des tristes et sombres années et il demeurait légèrement reconnaissant que l'on l'ait sorti de là, mais ses deux défunts camarades avaient su leur donner un peu plus de relief, plus d'espoir.  
Il avait longtemps refuser de s'entendre dire, ni même penser ça mais... Farlan et Isabel lui manquaient terriblement.  
« C'est différent… Elle est malade. »

...

 _« Quand j'était petite et que maman était toujours en vie, un médecin était venu la voir. Maman trouvait qu'elle se comportait bizarrement. Apparemment, selon lui, elle est … débilpolaire ! »  
_ _Il revit Farlan exploser de rire tandis que lui passait une main dans les cheveux de la petite rousse  
_ _« On dit bipolaire gamine ! »  
_ _« T'es sure que c'est ça ? Parce que c'est vraiment pas une maladie marrante » avait demandé Farlan  
_ _« Elle change très rapidement d'humeur. Des fois, elle est trop joyeuse, pire que moi, puis juste après, ça devient la personne la plus triste que j'ai vu de ma vie. Il y a des moments où elle est complètement à l'ouest, on a l'impression qu'elle est dans un autre monde... »  
_...

« … Elle est donc imprévisible. Elle serait capable de se tuer intentionnellement en pleine expédition. »

* * *

Voila pour ce second chapitre... j'espère vraiment que cela vous a plus.

 _ ***** Requin-Tigre x Fauve:_ Parce que j'ai trouvé certains passages de cette chanson illustrent parfaitement le (si j'ose dire) "pétage de plomb" de Levi lors qu'il aperçoit les cadavres d'Isabel et Farlan. Je tenais vraiment à tenter d'écrire sur ce passage assez troublant de cette OAV. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je l'avais déjà dans MF, j'adore vraiment Fauve et ça m'énerve de les voir catégorisé comme "chanteur à ado midinettes". Leurs textes écrits me prennent par les tripes depuis maintenant 3 ans et ça n'est pas prêt de changer ;)

 _(Ah et oui j'ai dis que la majeur partie de cette fiction aurait des morceaux de Pink Floyd comme playlist, je n'ai pas dit la totalité ^^)_

 **! IMPORTANT !**  
 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser si par la fiction (que ce soit ici ou dans les prochains chapitre) je fais des erreurs où des clichés sur la bipolarité. Je ne connais pas forcément beaucoup de choses à ce sujet mais j'essaie de me renseigner un maximum.**_

 ** _Qu'est-ce que je parle moi je me rends compte !  
_** ** _Bisous doux_**

 ** _R._**


	3. Chapitre 3 - See Elisa Play

_**Hey hey hey ! Milles et une fois navré pour ce retard... perte d'inspiration et semaine chargée ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 **Nifelheim:** Merci merci ^^. Ça me fait plaisir que les deux/trois vannes bancales de cette fic te fasse rire. Je tenais vraiment à ajouter un peu d'humour pour contrebalancer le côté assez sombre de l'histoire.  
Vraiment merci d'être là :) (et désolé du retard ^^). Ceci dit, je ne suis pas la seule. Tu dois surement être en vacances non ? :)  
 **Helena Ackerman:** Merci beaucoup. Oui tu as bien compris, dans cette fiction, Isabel avait une grande soeur bipolaire.  
Flippant tu dis ? C'est vrai qu'Elisa peut faire un peu peur au premier abord. À voir si elle le sera toujours par la suite ^^  
 **Guest:** Merci merci !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

* * *

 _Elisa tries but misunderstands, ah ooh *****  
She often inclined to borrow somebody's dreams till tomorrow_

Les menottes d'Elisa commençaient à lui faire mal, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Le métal rouillé frottait contre la fine peau de ses poignets, l'irritant sévèrement. Elle avançait aux côtés de deux soldats qui l'escortaient. L'un d'entre eux portait honteusement un oeil au beurre noir et cela la fit doucement rire. Il faisait parti des quelques soldats qu'elle avait réussi à maitriser la nuit dernière avant d'être stopper par Levi.

Elle savait très bien quel était la raison de sa venue ici. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas oublié et personne ne serait capable de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle avait pris trop de risque, et savait que n'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle foncerait tête baissée. Il devait mourir. Et elle devait s'en occuper. C'était pour cette même raison qu'Isabel avait suivit aveuglément cet abruti de Levi ? se disait elle  
Et qu'est-ce que ce dernier fait exactement aux côtés de sa cible ?

 _Vendu._

 _There is no other day  
Let's try it another way_

La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans une pièce plutôt grande. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière du jour auquel elle n'était absolument pas habituée. L'ensemble semblait beaucoup trop étincelant et les meubles étaient remplis de livre. Un bureau était posé au centre, près de la fenêtre et au vu de l'homme qui s'y tenait devant, elle se pinça les lèvres.  
« Hmm... Quelle jolie vue à avoir dès le réveil » lui ria t'elle, laissant les deux soldats l'assoir en face de lui.  
« Merci. Vous pouvez nous laissez. » lança t'il aux deux hommes, se regardant perplexe.  
Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étira et elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui.  
« On va enfin être que tous les deux alors… » susurra t'elle  
Erwin leva les yeux au ciel alors que la porte de la pièce se claqua violemment.  
« Pas vraiment non. » avait sifflé une voix derrière Elisa.  
Cette dernière se retourna et un regard plus que sombre l'anima lorsqu'elle aperçu l'auteur de ce sifflement.  
Il s'agissait de Levi, dos tout d'abord posé contre le mur, une tasse de thé à la main comme seul lui savait la tenir. Il s'avança finalement vers Erwin et Elisa pour s'assoir à leur côté.  
« Bon vous m'expliquez ce que je fais là ? » lança t'elle lassé.  
Elle vit qu'aucun des deux ne voulait véritablement lui répondre. Levi fut soudainement concentré sur sa tisane qu'il déglutit silencieusement et Erwin regardait ailleurs.  
Les yeux d'Elisa se baissèrent et elle vit qu'un verre d'eau lui avait été déposé sagement en face d'elle. Un rictus naquis aux coins de ses lèvres. Ses yeux roulèrent et le regard qu'elle leur jeta, vu rempli de mépris et de cynisme.  
« C'était pas la peine de m'amener ici, d'essayer de me dorloter pour prendre le plus de pincettes possibles. Je sais très bien qu'Isabel est morte. »

Tout deux la regardèrent surpris. Il était presque impossible qu'elle ait appris la triste de nouvelle. Personne dans les bas fonds n'avait eu part ni de sa disparition, ni de celle de Farlan. Comment pouvait elle alors le savoir ?  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »  
Elisa tourna légèrement la tête vers Levi, pinçant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui rire au nez.  
« Tu peux pas être con et moche à la fois mon vieux. » s'esclaffa t'elle « Choisi au moins un des deux. »  
Levi serra les poings, l'envie de la corriger de plus en plus forte à cet instant précis, le rongeait depuis qu'il avait aperçu son visage dans les cachots. Mise à pars le singulier vert qui émanait de ses yeux et sa tignasse cuivrée, elle n'avait rien hérité de sa petite soeur. Absolument rien ne lui rappelait Isabel en la regardant. C'était presque son contraire. Les yeux aussi cernés que ceux du jeune caporal, le teint pale et grisâtre, les lèvres fournis certes et mais trop ternes. Isabel était remplie de vie, Elisa elle semblait vidée d'une quelque conque énergie vitale. L'allure maigre, les joues creusées, Levi se demanda presque comment avait elle pu se défaire d'un quelque conque soldat avec une silhouette aussi désolante.  
« A la base, vous étiez censé le refroidir. » lui lança t'elle en hochant la tête en direction du major. « Cela fait 2 ans que j'attends des nouvelles d'Isabel et lorsque je me pointe ici, non seulement il est vivant, t'es de son côté et aucun signe de ma petit soeur. Je fais juste marcher mes neurones Levi, tu devrais essayer. »  
Le jeune homme refusait de paraitre un tant soit peu désemparé par l'attitude d'Elisa, mais la tâche était difficile. De nouveau les images les plus sordides dévoraient son esprit. Le cadavre d'Isabel lui hantait, du moins ce qu'il lui en restait.

 _« Mon grand frère adoré… »_

Il secoua la tête, voulant maintenant chasser sa voix enfantine qui avait envahi inconsciemment ses tympans. Le regret le rongeait encore. À personne il n'avait pu demander le pardon pour son « erreur ». Celle d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, de les avoir laissé vulnérables pendant l'instant de trop. Le plus discrètement possible, il avala sa salive alors qu'il aperçu que le regard d'Elisa sur lui semblait seulement éveillé par la haine.  
« Ose me dire que j'ai tord ? »  
Une phrase commença à sortir de ses lèvres. Une connerie incontrôlé se disait il  
« Je suis desol… »  
Qui fut interrompu par l'une des pires choses qu'il puisse supporter. Un crachat. Grossier, féroce et fournis. En plein sur son visage. Instinctivement il attrapa Elisa part le col. La jeune femme ne le quitta pas des yeux, sans aucune crainte aux fond de ses iris. Elle semblait même toujours autant amusée.  
« Espèce de … »  
Il allait la cogner. Elle ne l'avait pas volé celle la. Le poing de Levi se serra si fort qu'il lui brulait presque les moindres muscles de ses doigts. Et seulement aveuglé par l'adrénaline que lui provoquait la correction qu'il allait lui donné, il n'entendit pas la voix d'Erwin s'élever.  
« Levi ! »  
Le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi ?! »  
« Sors d'ici. »  
« T'es pas sérieux ?! » grogna t'il, fermant encore plus sa prise sur le haut de la prisonnière.  
« C'est un ordre. »  
Il se pinça les lèvres et jeta violemment Elisa contre la chaise qui semblait jubiler face à la situation.  
« Tss, pauvre conne. » siffla t'il avant de claquer à nouveau la porte.

 _You'll lose your mind and play  
_ Free games for May  
 _See Elisa play  
_

Elisa se tourna vers Erwin, les yeux encore plus déments, les pupilles presque dilatés. Elle posait ses coudes sur la table, reposant son menton sur ses mains. Elle semblait presque le déshabiller du regard.  
« On en était où chéri ? »  
Erwin croisa les bras et soupira enfin.  
« Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que vous êtes venue pour me tuer ? »  
Elle le regarda ébahie, toujours une lueur provocante dans le regard.  
« T'es déjà plus intelligent que l'autre maniaque. »  
Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaine, calant son dos contre le dossier, tandis qu'Erwin déposa une petite pilule à côté de son verre d'eau. Elisa leva un sourcil et approcha son visage de la gélule en question.  
« Tu veux me droguer ou quoi ? »  
« Je croyais que vous étiez intelligente ? » ricana t'il  
Elle posa une main sur le coeur, simulant une douleur à la poitrine.  
« Ouh… touché. »  
Il ria silencieusement avant d'ajouter.  
« Vous ne reconnaissez pas ? »  
Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil dessus et son visage pâli encore plus qu'il ne pouvait déjà. Il s'agissait d'un antidépresseur bien particulier. Celui qu'un des rares médecins s'aventurant dans les bas fonds lui avait prescrit. Ceux qu'on administrait seulement aux personnes dans sa situation.  
« Salopard de Levi. Il t'a donc parlé. »  
Erwin hocha la tête et remarqua un progressif changement d'attitude chez la jeune femme. La provocation semblait s'être temporairement dissipé, le ton de ses derniers mots n'étaient même plus rempli de haine.  
« Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris votre traitement ? »  
Elle bouda légèrement, peinée qu'on lui rappelle sa condition.  
« Deux ans. C'était Isabel qui me les procurait. »  
Pas une seul agressivité rien, juste un simple aveu. Erwin conclu qu'un comportement ou l'autre n'était pas normal...  
Il la vit soupirer, les yeux rivés sur la pilule en question qu'elle attrapa, la scindant sous tous les angles.  
« Servez vous. » lança t'il doucement  
À ses mots, elle déposa le médicament sur le bureau, l'expression à moitié écoeurée.  
« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

 _Soon after dark Elisa cries, ah ooh  
Gazing through trees in sorrow hardly a sound till tomorrow_

La patience d'Erwin commença à tomber alors que ses doigts pianotait nerveusement sur la table. Levi avait raison. Elle était vraiment ingérable, ce qui le fit passablement regretter la proposition qu'il allait lui donner.  
« À quel moment vous ai-je autorisé à me tutoyer ? » lui demanda t'il sèchement voulant lui rappeler sa position et surtout à qui elle s'adressait.  
« À l'instant même où tu as envoyé ma petite soeur à la mort. Je n'ai absolument aucun respect pour des connards dans ton genre. »  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant le calme et le contrôle de lui même reprendre place. Il la vit bouger, tenter de trouver une position confortable pour ses poignets endolories par ses lourdes menottes.  
« Tu me veux quoi maintenant ? » demanda t'elle excédée.  
Il croisa les bras, le yeux mis clos, la perçant du regard, encore hésitant.  
« Je pense que vous seriez un bon élément ici. »  
Le rire d'Elisa implosa dans toute la pièce, résonnant désagréablement. Erwin resta stoïque, impassible à sa énième provocation.  
« Tu n'as vraiment honte de rien mon vieux ! »  
Elle posa ses mains liées contre son ventre tordu par ses spasmes. Tête baissée, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, rendant son allure assez effrayante. Son corps légèrement recourbé sur lui même laissait apparaitre sous ses vêtements sales, les os profondément marqués de ses épaules. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux, se redonnant un peu de prestance.  
« Et si je refuse tu fais quoi ? Je suppose que tu vas me menacer de m'envoyer aux brigades spéciales ! Comme tu l'as fait pour Isabel ? »  
Il mit un instant avant de répondre alors qu'elle aperçu qu'il l'a regarda différemment, avec un léger rictus.  
« Absolument pas. » annonça t'il calmement. « Je vous paierai les frais d'admission à Seishin Shōgai** »  
Le visage d'Elisa se figea, dénouée de toute marque d'expression, le rendant anormalement doux alors que la peur s'y lisait clairement.  
« Espèce d'enfoiré... » murmura t'elle  
« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
Le regard satisfait d'Erwin ne fit qu'encourager toujours plus son abjection pour lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que des tremblements commentèrent à gagner ses membres.  
« Je ne suis pas forcément fan des électrochocs. » répondit elle, se voulant cynique alors que la peur avait gagné la moindre de ses réactions.  
« Je me chargerai personnellement à ce que l'on vous fasse pas subir ce genre de traitement. »  
« Hein ? »  
Plus qu'étonnée, elle laissa sa lèvre inférence pendre, silencieuse. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce que la personne qu'elle s'était décidé de tuer fasse preuve… d'un semblant d'humanité.

 _Put on a gown that touches the ground, ah ooh  
Float on a river forever and ever, Elisa_

Il s'adoucit à son tour, rassuré d'enfin trouver un terrain d'entante. Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Elle baissa les yeux, trop épuisée pour un nouvel affrontement avec lui. Il prit la pilule et le verre d'eau et lui tendit.  
« Si vous acceptez Elisa, sachez que je ne vous ferai aucun traitement de faveur. Je vais vous dire exactement ce que je dis à toutes mes nouvelles recrues. Vous risquez très fortement d'y rester, malgré vos aptitudes qui ont l'air un peu plus haute qu'un soldat lambda. Mais si vous survivez assez longtemps, vous deviendriez un élément plus que compétant et indispensable pour le bien de l'humanité. »  
À nouveau, un sourire cette fois-ci fatiguée se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.  
« C'est ce baratin sur l'humanité que vous avez sorti à ma soeur, à Farlan et à ce débile de Levi, pour qu'ils acceptent de crever pour vos beaux yeux ? »  
Erwin souffla, il prit les mains d'Elisa qui se crispèrent sous le contact. Il vit une expression de dégout sur son visage provoqué par ce simple touché. Il lui déposa la gélule sur la paume de l'une et le verre d'eau dans l'autre.  
« Vous acceptez ? »

 _There is no other day  
Let's try it another way_  
 _You'll lose your mind and play_  
 _Free games for may_

Elle se recula brusquement, lui faisant lâcher prise sur ses mains. Le médicament atteignit le fond de sa gorge et elle but abondamment, la soif s'était fait lourdement sentir ses dernières heures.  
« Prend ça pour un oui beau gosse. » 

_See Elisa play_

* * *

 ***** Chanson de ce chapitre: See Emily Play - Pink Floyd _(Emily est changée en Elisa ^^)_ **  
**** Littéralement cela signifie « Esprit Trouble » en japonais _(Merci google trad *pas taper*)_. Nom fictif d'un hospice psychiatrique.

 ** _Voila voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^  
Bisous doux_**

 ** _R._**


End file.
